what will i do today?
by bubbleslover2243
Summary: after being beaten by his mother boomer leaves to go to the woods but when he hears gun shots he runs for his life but what will happen when he meets this girl. s different way the day turns bad and good but how


hi ummmm i kind of typed this up i wasn't in no means going to put this up but-

* * *

boomer's p.o.v

i woke up to my mother's horrible yelling i sighed she always hated me saying : i was the worst thing that happened to her, because of me she will never ever be happy, she hates me and more. i slowly got out of bed to see her bust in a deadly look on her face

"DAMN IT BOOMER I'VE BEEN YOUR STUPID FOR AT LEAST AN HOUR WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU GONE DOWN TO SEE _WHAT I WANTED_" she yelled in face

what you want id me dead i thought with an eye roll. " im sorry i didnt hear you" i quietly told her with my head down

" oh you should be " she said deadly then grabbed me by my hair and threw me to the wall. i groaned in pain and i was in one of the worst pains ever. she laughed at my pain and kicked me in the ribs. i rolled over in pain and mumbled " damn it "

"hahahaha thanks for the laugh kid" she laughed and for one last time kicked me in the stomach and walked back to her room most likely. i grabbed my stomach and kept on rolling back and forth. i slowly crawled to my bed still grabbing my stomach. ive been through worse i thought and got on my bed. i let my body drop i felt my back crack i felt in pain but soon it was gone and when it was i quickly but quietly got out of bed. i changed clothes and put on some shoes. i looked both ways before walking out of my room my mother's door was closed which meant she was sleeping or just in her room once i past her door i ran to the front door and left. i sighed knowing i would have to come back. i knew i would. i ran into the woods not looking back but as i ran the pain increased but right now i didnt care once i couldnt see my house i walked around the woods.

as i walked i heard birds singing animals doing what they do everyday but in a split second the birds stopped their wonderful singing it just became quiet then gun shots where heard. i turned around and tried to identify where the gun shots came when i did i heard them again but much closer. then again this time even closer. panicking i started to run you almost never hear gun shots by where i live. i ran but each time i heard a gun shot i jumped because they where getting closer and closer as i ran i bumped into a girl. she was playing with a bird. the girl had light blonde hair into two pig tails her pig tails had a soft curly bounce to them. she also had a pure short white dress on and some while flats. her eyes were light blue almost white. when i bumped into her the bird left. now we where just looking at each other. well that was until i heard another gun shot i quickly got up then helped the girl up to her feet.

" thank you" she said when i helped her up she voice was soft and sweet

"uhhhhh your welcome so ummm may i ask what you are doing in the woods" i asked thinking its wired for a girl like her to be in the woods

" oh well i like animals so i come here i really like the robins that are here" she answered with a sweet giggle

" oh what's your name" i asked again whats up with me and questions i thought

" my name is bubbles whats yours" she answered and asked

" well my name is boomer" i told her then another gun shot

" what was that " bubbles asked with a bit of fear in her voice

" oh i think they are gun shots but i dont think you or me should stay to find out" i told her she nodded thats when i grabbed her hand and we ran deeper into the woods but it seems we cant get away the farther we went the closer the gun shots were heard. i looked at bubbles i could see she was out of breath well who wouldn't be we have been running for over and hour.

" should we take a break" i asked her between breaths

"yes" bubbles didnt even think twice she stopped and fell to the ground panting loudly i sat down next to her she looked at me and smiled we stayed there for a few minutes. during this time we didnt notice how close the gun shots where so... we where caught of guard. but we couldnt see the people throwing the gun shots so we didnt know.

i laughed at what bubbles had just told me. she giggled gently but that all stopped when i heard a gun shot bubbles eyes grew wide. i looked down at her dress a big red circle was appearing. i held on to her not letting her fall to the ground

"boomer" she whispered

" yes" i answered

" i like you" she said

" y-you do" i asked no one has every liked me i thought

"yes" she closed the space with a soft kiss i responded and kissed her back slowly and gently i closed my eyes soon we separated for air

i looked into her eyes they showed something " good bye boomer" was the last thing i heard her say she was about to give me another kiss when

"BOOMER, BOOMER BOOMER" i shot up right up in bed looking both ways i was home with my mother "so it was just a dream" i said out loud

" what was a dream" my mother asked while standing y the door way glaring at me

" nothing " i answered but i knew what i was going to do today and today i was going to save bubbles... my bubbles

* * *

done like i said i wasn't going to put this up but i didnt change my mind i just got bored and i uploaded it but i dont own anything in the story did you like if i may ask please tell me if you did and if you didnt tell me why please thank you, love you bye


End file.
